


Slotted

by minhyukkus (showhyuk)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, but more annoying, changhyuk tease kihyun bc why not, minhyuk is like a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuk/pseuds/minhyukkus
Summary: in which changhyuk try to make it up to kihyun for "accidentally" throwing a snowball at him.





	Slotted

**Author's Note:**

> for the winter square  
> me, mentions snow once: winter.

“Explain it to me one more time,” Kihyun says, massaging his temples. His cheek still stings from the cold of the snowball Lee Minhyuk had _accidentally_ thrown at him. He can feel the beginnings of a very painful headache approaching.

Minhyuk’s eye are wide and innocent as he looks at Kihyun as if he isn’t the devil incarnate himself. “But I already explained it twice _and_ apologized, Kihyunie!”

Changkyun giggles from beside him, drinking his hot chocolate.

“I know,” Kihyun says, his voice dangerously level despite his growing anger. “But I’m gonna need you to explain once more time.” He sits up straighter, interlocking his gloved fingers. “How exactly you _accidentally_ threw a rock covered snowball right on my face.”

Minhyuk pouts, hoping something will let this slide, but judging from Kihyun’s demeanor and Changkyun’s growing amusement, that’s not going to happen. “Fine.” He sits back on the chair. “So Changkyun and I were having a snowball fight--”

“It was Minhyuk’s idea,” Changkyun interjects.

Minhyuk glares. It’s not like he’s already in enough trouble. “Yeah, my idea to have a snowball fight. Your idea to make it with rocks though!”

Kihyun holds up one hand. “Just... continue.”

“So anyway. We were having a snowball fight and I was gonna throw it at Changkyun, but then I lost my balance and slipped, so my aim was off--” Changkyun sniggers. “So it hit you instead of him.”

“You slipped,” Kihyun parrots. Even after hearing the same story three times, Kihyun is still at a loss as to how he was hit at the other side of sidewalk. He has his suspicions. The main of which is that Minhyuk did it deliberately because Kihyun didn’t want to play with them earlier today.

Minhyuk nods. “I slipped. I’m a lot of limbs, you know. I can’t help it sometimes.” His wide are no longer guileless. “It’s not like it was really bad, Kihyunie. Your cheek is okay!” He adds airily, as if he’s to judge the pain.

“Oh, you’re in tune with my pain now?”

Minhyuk _winks_. “Well, we’ve been together for four years, love.” Kihyun wants to strangle him. “I’m bound to pick up on some things.”

“Absolutely hate you,” Kihyun says. He says it every day, like clockwork. Minhyuk knows it’s not true. Changkyun knows it’s not true. Kihyun knows it’s not true.

“No, you don’t,” Minhyuk chortles. “You love me.” He leans over the table. “And you know I’m good at making it up to you.” He gestures towards Changkyun with his head. “And Changkyun will to.”

Kihyun’s cheeks flare up with heat. “Shut up and finish your drink.” He tries to keep his voice calm, but he knows he sounds as vexed as he feels.

Minhyuk nudges Changkyun. “Kyunie, please help!”

Changkyun looks at Kihyun with wide eyes and innocent expression. Kihyun hates the way his heart flips. “To clarify, I didn’t hit you with the snowball--” Minhyuk elbows him, hard. “But Minhyuk was definitely aiming for me.”

Kihyun squints. Changkyun widens his eyes even more. He hates how cute Changkyun looks all the time. He’s always been cute. Even when they first started this whole thing, and Kihyun has been waiting for four years for it to be less effective, but alas.

Kihyun growns, pressing his forehead against the table. “Fine.” He ignores the quiet, smug laugh that he’s sure is Minhyuk’s.

Kihyun can’t really think back to before Minhyuk and Changkyun. Their friendship was one that started of convenience: they all lived in the same dorm, on the same floor. Changkyun and Minhyuk were roommates. The friendship only continued because they all found themselves taking the same classes together, joining the photography club. Everything just seemed to slot together.

They’re not particularly alike though. Changkyun has always been more bold, more independent. Minhyuk has always been driven, but in a cookie cutter mold. And Kihyun has his routines.

They're not particularly alike, but Kihyun likes that.

It had been easy when it developed beyond friendship. Lips slot together easily, fingers interlock almost perfectly. And for Kihyun, for someone who prides himself on routine and clockwork and all things proper, this seemed strange. It still seems strange and yet, he likes to think that this is as perfect as it can get.

Changkyun latches himself to Kihyun as soon as they make it through the door. Minhyuk doesn’t stand a chance.

“Hey!”

“You snooze, you lose.”

Kihyun groans. “I’m going to sleep outside, I swear to God.”

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain,” Changkyun chastises.

Minhyuk laughs and Kihyun has to fight back his own smile.

“I can’t believe you don’t trust me, Kihyunie,” Minhyuk says, pushing him back against the sofa. “I trust you, after all.”

Kihyun settles back uneasily. “I trust you as far as I can throw you, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk quirks a brow up. “Oh? And how far is that?”

“You wanna find out?”

Minhyuk frowns. “You’re so mean, Kihyunie. I’m trying to do something nice for you,” he says settling on his lap.

“You’re trying to be sneaky.”

Changkyun presses a light kiss against Kihyun’s neck. “No, I’m trying to be sneaky. Minhyuk is trying to do something nice for you.”

Minhyuk grumbles from above. “I am trying to do something nice and all I get is meanness.”

Kihyun laughs lightly, before pulling Minhyuk forward until their lips slot together so perfectly. “I’m sorry,” he whispers against Minhyuk’s mouth. “You know I love you.”

And he does, of course.

“Kihyun,” Changkyun says, lips just behind Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun shivers at the touch. Four years later and Changkyun’s voice never fails to affect him. “It’s always so hard to you to focus, huh?” He presses a kiss to the side of Kihyun's neck. “All you do is try to focus on what’s in front of you and then you forget.”

“I don’t--”

“You do,” Minhyuk says. “It’s like you can only focus on one thing at a time. Ah, our poor Kihyunie. Not much of a multitasker.”

“You both are supposed to be making this up to _me_! Why am I suddenly--”

Changkyun bites the skin of his neck softly. “Because you’re fun to tease.”

Kihyun is perfectly good at multitasking, thank you very much. His boss thinks he’s phenomenal in finishing projects quickly. What he is not good at, is managing two very loud teases.

And that's something that they all know too well.

Changkyun likes leaving marks. Kihyun is used to covering them up, but then the younger makes more. Changkyun presses so close, Kihyun can feel every part of him. He kisses everywhere; Kihyun’s neck, his hands, any free piece of skin.

Minhyuk stays astride Kihyun, leaning down to kiss him hard and long. Kihuyn kisses back--he tries to stay focused as best he can, but Changkyun is nipping at the one sensitive spot and Kihyun’s head swirls.

“Wait,” Kihyun breathes when Changkyun bites him hard enough to leave a mark. “Wait,” he says again when Minhyuk grinds down on him.

Minhyuk laughs, shuffling back. “Sorry, too much?”

Kihyun presses his fingers to his forehead. “You two are so --”

“--hot?” Changkyun offers.

“--sexy?”

Kihyun shifts forward a little so his fingers tangle first with Changkyun’s and then with Minhyuk’s. “You guys the worst.”

Lips are on him again, pressing against new, unmarked skin. Hands move around his frame--this time they pull at his clothes and press kisses to the inside of his knees and the inside of his thighs. Changkyun nips up and along Kihyun’s neck, pressing his nose behind his ear.

Kihyun sucks in a breath, his body warm and tingling with more desire than before. Minhyuk’s hands are gentle, prying him open, fingers slick and ready.

Changkyun’s hands are strong, holding him in place. Kihyun hates that he loves it when they do this. Gang up on him, strip him off his clothes, and tease him until he’s red and throbbing. He hates it more because when they tease like this, they never take off their own clothes. It makes him feel more desperate. 

“Clean?” Changkyun asks quietly. Kihyun whimpers. It’s good enough for Changkyun when he pushes the elder over on his hands and knees.

Kihyun knows he’s going to regret giving into them so easily when Changkyun spreads his cheeks and runs his tongue wide across his entrance. Kihyun’s fingers curl into small fists as Changkyun does it again while kneading Kihyun’s thighs.

Kihyun thinks he hears Minhyuk laugh, but he can hardly focus on any other senses.

Changkyun teases for as long as he can because there’s something spectacular in hearing Kihyun whine. His tongue is dense, dragging along slowly around the entrance. Kihyun’s breathing becomes softer and that’s when Changkyun knows it’s time; he slides his tongue in and Minhyuk helps from above to hold Kihyun in place.

“Mean,” Kihyun whines into the sofa. “So mean.”

Changkyun ignores him, letting his tongue press against him until Kihyun can barely breathe anymore, let alone speak.

“Oh, it’s too much for him, Changkyun.” Minhyuk's voice sounds light, mocking almost.

The younger removes his tongue. “Is it too much for you, hyung?” He never uses the honorific anymore. Unless he wants to be a little shit. “I’m too much for you, hyung?” He doesn't even bother hiding the chuckle. 

“Fuck you,” Kihyun snaps.

Changkyun grins. “We’ll see.”

“Let him up, let him up. I wanna mess him up too,” Minhyuk whines, tugging on Kihyun until he’s upright, back against Changkyun's chest.

Kihyun huffs into the air as Minhyuk wraps his fingers around his erection. Kihyun’s hips tip towards him, begging for more.

Minhyuk slides his thumb over the head of Kihyun’s cock, the precum already smearing everywhere. “How embarrassing, Kihyunie. Already such a mess.” He drags him nail down the length of his cock with a smile.

Kihyun hisses.

Minhyuk takes Kihyun in his mouth, no hesitation and Kihyun groans, falling back against Changkyun. Minhyuk moves down his length, swirling his tongue around the head, before moving back down to take Kihyun in all the way. Minhyuk glances up at Kihyun, demanding attention even though Kihyun's trembling.

"Pay attention," Changkyun chastises. "Honestly, hyung. You're not very good at this."

Kihyun can feel his legs shake even as Changkyun draws soothing circles against his hips. But then Minhyuk hollows out his cheeks so Kihyun’s dick hits the back of his throat and he lets out the lewdest moan.

Minhyuk taps his thighs. It’s okay.

"Go ahead," Changkyun whispers, low.

Kihyun thrusts a little into Minhyuk’s mouth as Chanhkyun threads his fingers through Minhyuk's hair. He hums around Kihyun’s cock until the other comes down his throat. Minhyuk only coughs a little before pulling back.

“Sorry,” Kihyun breathes, body still shaking.

Minhyuk shrugs, still coughing a little. “It just means I’m that good,” he finally manages, before smiling. There’s still come on his lips and Kihyun wants to do it again. He doesn’t even get to suggest it when Changkyun tuts behind him.

“There you go, unfocused again.” His fingers are slick, working inside Kihyun again.

“I am not unfocus--” The fingers inside him twist just right and Kihyun loses his ability of language.

Kihyun bites back a groan and swallows hard.

Minhyuk is still settled on his knees, watching with an amused smirk. “You’re so cute, Kihyunie. Opened up so much for us.”

Changkyun take this opportunity fish for a condom and finish off what’s left of the lube to coat his dick. “If you’re gonna lose focus, at least lose focus around my dick, hyung.” He slides in slowly until Kihyun is filled to the  brim, choking on his own spit.

Minhyuk leans forward until his lips are pressed to Kihyun’s again. “I love seeing you breathless,” he says.

Changkyun sets a steady pace, hips snapping at clockwork times while Minhyuk peppers Kihyun’s neck, jaw, and lips with as many kisses as he can without suffocating the other. Changkyun pushes his hips forward, harder, his pace more erratic now. He only smiles when Kihyun gasps into the air.

“Please,” Kihyun begs. “Just a little more.” His hips try to bounce in the rhythm set by Changkyun.

“Please, hyung? You need it that bad, hyung?”

Kihyun feels his hips start to stutter at the words, joined soon by Changkyun. Kihyun starts chanting a slow build of 'yes' and Changkyun knows he's close. Kihyun meets every thrust, eyes closed, climbing his high quickly. 

"Kyunnie," Kihyun breathes and it's enough for Changkyun's hips to buck up hard as he comes. Kihyun whimpers at the release, hips still stutteringly close to his own release.

Changkyun is still gasping, riding out the last of his orgasm when Minhyuk curls his hands around Kihyun’s dick stroking lightly until Kihyun bucks hard, whimpering as he comes over Minhyuk's hand.

Kihyun collapses against Changkyun, Minhyuk at his feet. There is a stretch of silence before Kihyun finally sits up straight again. Changkyun’s hands are warm in the cold air, his touches soft now.

“Minhyuk...”

The blond shrugs his shoulders. “This was for you. Besides,” he says with a grin. “You know my favorite part is watching.”

Kihyun blinks. “Great. So, Changkyun and I will keep fucking and you can keep watching.”

Changkyun chuckles behind him as Minhyuk’s face contorts into fury.

“Maybe I did throw that snowball on purpose!”

Kihyun lifts a brow. "I dunno if this was the best time to admit that."

Minhyuk balks. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhyukkus)  
> 


End file.
